Sandrineauvietnam Wiki
Bienvenue sur mon wiki ! C'est sur ce site que je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles afin que tous puissent me lire. :) Il se peut qu'il y ait des coquilles, j'en suis désolée si vous en trouvées ! Tante Linda: WOW super comme idée ! Jour 1 Je suis arrivée vers 6h15 à Hanoi. Le vol s’est bien passé quoi que le 2e fut très long... je ne sentais plus mes fesses et mes jambes ! Une fois arrivée, j’ai attendu près d’une heure pour mon bagage. Lorsque je suis sortie, Thao (employée de Projets Abroad) m’attendait avec une affiche sur laquelle était écrit mon nom. Nous avons pris un taxi et 40 minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivées à la maison des volontaires. Durant le trajet, j'observe partout ! Ici, c'est fou comment les gens conduisent, auto, moto, velo et piétons se pertagent la route. Ils roulent dans tout les sens et se coupent spontannément. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'accident et que leurs autos sont moins maganées que les notres ! Une fois à la maison, Thao m’a montré ma chambre et la cuisine. J’ai rencontré la volontaire avec qui je partage ma chambre. Une australienne nommée Hildegard. Elle est très gentille. Vers 10h00, Dem est venue me chercher pour m’amener à l'office et m’expliquer le fonctionnement de l'organisme. Ensuite, nous avons fait un petit tour de ville et elle m’a amenée diner. J’ai mangé ma 1ere soupe et un rouleau de printemps avec des baguettes. Pour une première, j'ai trouvé que je me débrouillais bien! Pour ce qui du rouleau... je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il contenait ! De retour à la maison, j’ai rencontré la cuisinière. J’ai fait la sieste. Je suis allée à une petite rencontre à l'office où j'ai pu rencontrer d'autres volontaires. . En revenenant, je me suis arretée au marché avec Monica (une volontaire qui habite la même maison que moi) et j'ai demandé pour un adaptateur. Mais, la demoiselle n’en avait pas alors elle a demandé à son frere de m'y conduire...J’ai donc fait un tour de scooter dans la ville ! J Très sympathique ces Vietnamiens. C'etait l'heure du souper lorsque je suis rentrée. À ce moment j'ai rencontré les autres volontaires qui vivent dans la même maison que moi. J'ai déjà oublié leur nom! (Oups !) Je crois qu'on est 8 ou 10 ? À demain! (Je metterai des photos demain!) Stefanie : J'ai bcp trop hâte de voir les photos! Je suis toute mélangée dans les heures, tu as combien de temps de décalage avec nous? :-) Réponse : J'ai 11h de plus que toi. Donc, quand tu te lèves à 6h00 pour ta suppléance, moi je soupe :) Jour 2 Jeudi 25 avril (pour que Stef ne soit pas trop mêlée :P ) MERCI :-D ! (Stéfanie) Faute de m'être couchée très tôt hier pour rattraper le sommeil perdu, je me suis réveillée à 5h40 ce matin... À 6h00 j'ai donc pris la décision de sortir du lit quand j'ai vu que je ne me rendormais pas. Il faut dire que la chaleur accablante et le lit peu confortable n'aident pas la cause. (Oui, j'ai l'air climatisée dans ma chambre, mais imaginez-vous que je suis tombée sur une PLUS frileuse que moi !!! - Je sais, je sais, moi-même je n'arrive pas à y croire! ) Donc, je me suis levée et ma journée commençait. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, soit 2 toasts (ici le pain est petit) avec une tranche de fromage et une pomme. (Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris soin de laver ma pomme avec l'eau potable ! ) Plus de céréales pour moi pour déjeuner.. Car comme j'ai dit à mon amie Marie-Soleil, je préférais boire l'eau de vaisselle de mon amie Karine (lait écrémé) que ce lait-là! Sans blague son gout est difficile à décrire. Ici le lait est dans des boites de cartons comme le lait de soya chez nous et il n'est pas réfrigéré... En fin, il traine sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'on l’ouvre et ensuite il est au frigo. Bref, non merci pour le lait. À 9h00 j’ai rejoint un membre du personnel Projects Abroad (P.A). Ensemble nous sommes allées à l’école secondaire où j’enseignerai. J’ai donc rencontré Huygen ma superviseure. (L’enseignante que j’accompagne.) Lors de cette rencontre, j’apprends que j’aurai surtout de la correction à faire et à ma grande déception je n’enseignerai pas le français oral tel que l’on m’avait mentionné mais plutôt l’écrit et plus particulièrement : la littérature personnelle. (T’sais le genre de chose que même qqun qui est allé à l’école en français n’a pas spécifiquement appris.) Enfin, malgré cette ‘’triste’’ nouvelle j’apprends que j’ai les lundis de congé (OH YES !!! ) et que j’enseignerai probablement que les après-midi. (Ce fait est à confirmer, car sur ma plage horaire il y a 2 jours am et 2 jours pm en présence élèves.) Enfin, comme ce sera la fête nationale ainsi que la fête de l’indépendance du Vietnam, un long congé de 5 jours s’offre à moi pour tout le week-end. (Wow ! Je n’aurais pas pu mieux choisir mes dates ahaha j’ai la chance de voyager et visiter ! ) Donc, je me suis mise à consulter mon petit guide voyage pour savoir où j’irais. Une fois décidée, j’ai confirmé avec un membre P.A qui m’a assuré qu’il s’agissait d’une place sécuritaire. Ainsi, j’ai pris un taxi jusqu’au Vieux Cartier où j’ai jasé avec une agente de voyage qui comprenait rien de ce que je disais… quand je suis sortie (20 mins plus tard) je me suis rendue compte que la place où je devais aller était celle juste à côté … (Blonde je suis ! ) Et 40 minutes plus tard (ou 60 ?) j’avais ma fds de ‘’ bookée’’ ! Voici donc le trajet prévu : 27 : Visite guidée de Trang An River à ensuite on va au temple Bai Dinh à et la journée se termine à Ninh Binh. 28 : J’appelle un chauffeur de moto qui me suivra toute la journée J . J’irai visiter Tam Coc. Je ferai l’excursion des 3 grottes qui dure 2h00 je crois. à Puis, j’irai à Bich Dông voir la pagode. Comme je viendrais tout juste de voirs des grottes et que j’en verrai d’autres à la Baie d’Along, je ne vais voir que la pagode! à Finalement, en fin de journée je vais à Mia Cave. Je me rendrais au sommet d’une montagne pour y admirer la vue. 29 : Je me rends avec un chauffeur à Van long et si ce n’est pas trop bondé (pcq je vous rappelle que c’est la fête nationale et donc que tous les Viets sont en congé) . J’aurais souhaité aller à Kenh Ga pour voir le village flottant, mais l’agente de voyage m’a dit que ce n’était pas très beau à voir à ce temps-ci de l’année car l’eau est peu profonde et très polluée… (Dommage!) 30 : Je regarde pour aller voir le parc national de Cuc Phuong et/ou visiter Hoa Lu si possible. 1 : Je m’en reviens à Hanoi. Lorsque j’ai eu terminé de ‘’booker’’ ma fds, le ciel s’est assombri et c’était très humide. Lily, l’agente, m’a donc pressée à quitter et a demandé à son frère d’aller me reconduire. J’ai donc eu droit à ma 2e ‘’ride’’ de scooter et cette fois, sous la pluie! (Non ce n’était pas une pluie torrentielle! Par chance hihi) Voilà pour aujourd’hui ! Stéfanie : HAHAHA!!! La classe ton lit. Non, mais sans blague, après ton mois, tu vas vraiment apprécié le confort de TON lit :-) ! À l'heure où je t'écris il est 8h pour toi (selon mes calculs scientifiques puisqu'il est 21h ici) ! C'est fou quand même, ce décalage de mongol. En tout cas, fin de semaine de fou qui t'attends, profites-en bien pour faire le plein de beaux souvenirs :-D ! xxx P1000423.JPG|Ma chambre, j'ai le lit brun au fond... P1000424.JPG|L'autre côté de la chambre! P1000425.JPG|mon lit -__- P1000426.JPG|la salle de bain... la douche c'est ca !! IMG_4277.JPG|La bibliothèque de l'école IMG_4279.JPG|Les fils électriques d'Hanoi... IMG_4281.JPG|Le salon de la maison IMG_4282.JPG|la cuisine : la cuisinière cuisine assise sur les chaises près du comptoir.. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.